Request 2
Starfallen: The Prophecy is a multi-part fanfiction written by Frosty. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling. Summary Pyrrhia has had its fair share of prophecies, some of them were true, some of them not. Most dragons have simply grown to accept that some NightWings can foretell the future, while some are simply just story tellers. For about a millennium, there had been no major prophecies that everyone knew of. Very so often, a few poetic words would escape the mouth of a few NightWings, but none of them held enough significance to impact the world. Somewhere along the line, RainWings and NightWings stopped sharing a queen, but both tribes still got along well, and there was no signs of a war erupting anytime soon. Unfortunately, that didn't mean that peace would last forever. A long-buried evil is rising once more, which would bring forth another prophecy. Yet, this time, it isn't a NightWing who delivered the prophecy. As to why and how... no one would know. Or so they assume. Six dragons, all foretold by the prophecy who would rise to battle the dark forces slowly roaming beneath the lands of Pyrrhia, would have to learn that saving a world isn't just about brute strength or sheer power of mind... but also the talent of being able to put up with each other, and the importance of strength in numbers. Eventually, all of them would come to realize that, in this slowly brewing storm, one must not carry anything worth keeping with them... all except each other. The Prophecy There are those who can be called a thief and a liar There are those who misunderstand frost and fire They are those who make the final call They are those who would cause the stars' fall ~ Yet power always finds balance in evil and good Choosing bearers wisely as it should The chosen six will have to claw and fight All just to stop an eternal night ~ Under the moonlight a true leader rose Wit and empathy follows everywhere she goes Even when she sets their fate in stone '' ''She will not ever do it alone ~ There will be times where blood must spill One will make sure that they have the skill Tirelessly clawing through the wind and storm '' ''Only stopping when they see the world transform ~ In every dark cave there must still be light A glowing soul that chases away all fright Together in one piece they'll swear '' ''Through thick and thin they'll always be there ~ Free spirits cannot be trapped by fate Believing in the future they can create This one will never fail to soar For they might be the one to unlock the next door ~ Underneath the exterior of snow and ice Many fail to understand the required price Yet when wounds are healed and battles are fought They’ll find the coldest heart free of dark thoughts ~ Sight is often a complicated thing Its absence never stops them from taking wing In the dark you can never find your way Unless you let your instinct guide you like a ray ~ Six different spirits will come together Never halting no matter how bad the weather Into the distant horizon they would go To their freedom or to where they won't know ~ Storms will rage on and the rain will fall If the truth continues to hide behind the wall The stars will fall with an eternal night Unless they find the long lost light More Details Timeline: Set about a century later from the first arc of the canon series Setting: In a Pyrrhia where everything is still relatively the same. Pantala and fanon tribes do not exist in this universe. Genre(s): Prophecy, Adventure, (minor) Romance DISCLAIMER: There will be a lot of shipping, and a lot of future character pairings in this story are gay. Please do not read or deliberately leave hate comments because of that. Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries)